Vacation
by whitetyger123
Summary: Sweden and Finland want to get away for a few days. Yaoi, SuFin, written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture for BarryChoppa, who was our 100th reviewer for Penname Invisible. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot.


Finland sat in the living room of the summer cottage he and Sweden owned in the middle of the Swedish wilderness. He had been looking out the window for the last fifteen minutes, loosing himself in the beauty of the landscape as well as his thoughts.

It wasn't that he was feeling unloved -no, that could never be the case with Su-san-, but more the fact that he wanted to start getting closer to the fellow Nordic nation again. They had been dating each other for quite some time now, and Tino couldn't help but love Berwald dearly especially when they had Sealand to take care of together. Whenever he was with him, he felt like they were one of those old-style couples from Alfred's old TV shows, including the embarrassing fact that Sweden had taken to calling him 'his wife'.

At the time, it felt like a stroke of genius to propose a weekend getaway in the wilderness together for bonding, but now Tino wasn't too sure what to do without his lover here. His violet eyes glazed over a bit as he thought about just what Sweden was doing at this moment. He had mentioned that he was going to try and catch some fish for both of them, but it had seemed to take a while for him to come back, and Finland couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely in the cottage by himself.

Struggling to open the front door, Sweden lifted his shoulder so that the weight on it was easier to carry. Finally he got the door open, working now to get the large burden through the doorway. It was a rather large doorway, because when they had first gotten there he had hit his head on the top, so that very hour he had cut it so it was big enough for him.

Once inside, Berwald let down all he was carrying with a dull thump. He didn't get fish, because he decided it would take too long to catch all the small trout he would need to fill himself up. "Wife, 'm back." He said loud enough to be heard.

Smiling upon hearing his voice, Finland got up and gave him a hug. "I missed you, but please don't call me your wife! It's embarrassing!" It was somewhat endearing, but many of the other nations looked at both of them strangely when he did it. "What did you get?"

"Supper." He said simply, picking up the limp bear again. This would be much more filling than fish.

"Su-san! You can't just kill a bear and eat it!" Tino said frantically, his violet eyes wide with worry. "It could have had children, or a family or...." Calming himself down, he just asked. "What do you want me to make?" After all, he had been expecting fish. Plus, he couldn't stay mad at Sweden for very long.

Thinking for a moment, Sweden let out a small grunt. "Food." He moved the bear to the table. He would have to skin it... maybe this was going to be more work than fishing. "R'ward?" He asked, pointing to his mouth.

Slipping his arms around the taller man's neck, Finland went on tiptoes in order to lightly brush their lips together. "Thank you for getting supper. But... Could you please clean it outside?" The blood was sure to get everywhere, and he really didn't want to clean it afterwards.

Nodding, Berwald picked up the body again and went outside with it and a large knife. He grabbed the skin and started cutting it off, blood getting on his hands. Once he was far enough, he cut out a chunk of meat and wiped his hands off on the grass.

When Berwald was outside, Finland had collected all the ingredients he would need to make a quick meal from it. Bear was similar to beef, wasn't it? It usually tasted very similar when it was ground up...

He heard the door open and looked behind him with a strained smile. It didn't help that his boyfriend already looked so intimidating already, but carrying a large piece of bloody, raw bear meat with blood on his hands didn't do much to change his scary looking demeanour. "Thank you Berwald." Now more than ever was he glad he put on one of his aprons.

Seeing the frilly pink apron, Sweden blinked. He put the meat on the table in front of him, and once again pointed to his lips.

Wincing slightly that he put it straight on the table, Tino first made sure to put it on a cutting board and then reached up to kiss him again; this time letting it linger for a bit longer. "It should only take about a half hour. You can keep cleaning the bear if you want."

"No." He said, having something else in mind. Seeing his wife look so cute was just too tempting. Quickly, he picked him up, putting an arm under his legs and back.

"Ah!" Finland exclaimed. "But Sweden! I need to make us supper!" Sure this was the reason they had decided to take a little 'retreat', but that meant they could wait until after they had eaten. Though the look in Berwald's eyes from behind his glasses didn't seem like he would be able to talk him into letting him cook.

Walking out of the kitchen, Sweden let him down on the couch. Going to the bedroom would take too long. His large hands went under Finland's apron, undoing his pants. Maybe they could have sex with the apron on. That would be different.

Shuffling out from under him, Finland just explained. "I don't want the potatoes to boil over!" Plus some of the bear's blood had gotten on him from Sweden's hands. Luckily it wasn't much, and it was on the apron.

Sitting on the couch as Tino left, Berwald gave a small sigh. Who cared about food at times like this? Oh well, he supposed he could just wait. After all, because they were always taking care of Peter they never had much time to get intimate, so he was used to waiting.

A small, timid smile was all that Finland gave Sweden over his shoulder as he stirred the potatoes before anything could happen. Next, he cut up the bear meat then put it in a pan with some spices and vegetables. He wasn't quite sure what he was making or if it would be any good, but it was the best he could do.

Washing the counter of blood as well as his hands, he went back by Berwald, looking up into his hard gaze. "Where did you go to find the bear Su-san?"

"The river." He said simply. He had been trying to catch some fish when the bear had gone to the water. He was hungry, but would much rather have Finland for supper. "Done?"

"It still needs to cook for a bit." Looking back out at the magnificent view, Finland just smiled shyly. "It would be nice to come back up here with Peter and Hana-Tamago. They would have fun up here."

Silently agreeing, Sweden stood up and went behind Tino, wrapping his arms around his waist. For a minute they looked out the window together, seeing the green trees and blue sky. Then Berwald bent his head down, lightly sucking on Finland's neck.

Melting into the embrace, the smaller nation tilted his head slightly to give him more room. Just because he was making dinner, didn't mean he had to stop Sweden from doing anything. "I'm glad we took a vacation. It seems like the last time we were alone was before you got Sealand." His smaller hands were resting on top of Berwald's that were on his sides.

Disappointed when Finland left to get the food, Berwald followed him to the table. The food was placed on plates and handed off to be arranged on the table, Tino sitting down. Sweden leaned closer to him. "R'ward." He said before pressing their lips together.

Smiling when Sweden sat down in his spot, he said joyfully. "Thank you Su-san." With that, they both started to eat in relative silence; Finland occasionally making small conversation and Berwald grunting out one word answers. Other's might find their relationship strange, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Sure in the beginning he thought that Sweden was really scary and strong, but it wasn't long before he realized just how caring he could be.

A light blush dusted his face though as while in the middle of finishing off his potatoes, he caught Sweden's gaze again. It was just as cold as normal, but there was a hidden glow behind them. The same spark that came out when they were in the bedroom together.

Finished eating, Sweden started at what he was determined to make his next meal. He took the dishes off the table, and then went to Tino, picking him up once again and placing him so he was sitting on the edge of a clear part of the counter.

"Not that I don't want to do this... But..." Tino ended pathetically as his mouth was attacked by a larger one. It was never hard to forget that Sweden was once overrun by vikings, adding a violent streak of history to his scary demeanour.

Hands working furiously to get Tino undressed, Sweden undid his pants once again. He slipped his tongue in Finland's waiting mouth, exploring what he already knew by heart.

Pulling away despite the growing heat in his abdomen, Finland panted. "Not here Su-san... Bed..."

Glaring, Berwald picked him up again. Why did it matter where they did it as long as they did it? But he still took him all the way to the bedroom and put him down on the mattress before attacking his lips again.

Moaning under the dominating kisses, Finland wrapped his arms around the Swed's neck to bring them closer. It was only a matter of time before they did this, but he kind of wished they made it until complete night.

Working carefully so he wouldn't have to take the apron off, Berwald undressed the smaller Nordic nation. It had been so long since they had had a chance to do anything, he couldn't wait any longer. Once Finland was devoid of clothes except the apron, Sweden let his mouth go.

Looking up at his lover with confusion and lust in his eyes, Tino asked quietly. "Berwald?" Unconsciously he had brought his arms up by his face and his legs so his knees were on either side on Sweden's waist.

Going lower, Sweden started kissing down Tino's body. The apron was in the way in some places, but there wasn't too much trouble. He flicked the hem up so that the southern parts of his lover were exposed. "Lube." He grunted just loud enough for Finland to hear.

Finland just nodded towards their luggage. "It's in one of the pockets inside." He was a bit shy about having his arousal out in the air looking so obvious, but he didn't mind when he saw Sweden's hungry gaze again. "But Su-san... With the apron on? It will get dirty!"

Going to get the lube, Berwald grunted again. "Th't's it's job." He said simply. Once the lube was in hand, he turned around and almost lost all patience with things like preparing and stretching when he saw Tino laid out, full blush on both his face and cock, and pink apron slightly wrinkled from their activities.

Once Sweden had crawled over top of him again, Finland grabbed onto his shoulder blades and brought their mouths together. During the kiss, his reached at his face to slowly take the other's glasses off. He used to be so intimidated by just how large he was, but now he felt aroused at being confined by his lovers tall body.

Squeezing some of the cold substance, Berwald warmed it up with his fingers before pressing it to Finland's opening. He felt him moan into their joined mouths when he pushed inside, muscles contracting around his finger. He was tighter than usual, probably because of the amount of time it had been since their last time. He would have to go slower then.

Even more embarrassed than usual because of the apron, Tino just continued to make small sounds to encourage the tall Swede. The finger inside his body felt amazing after not having anything there for so long. The most they would do was hand jobs lest Peter try and get into their room. "I love you Berwald."

"Ya." He said in agreement. Sweden started moving his finger around, twisting it and thrusting it in and out. He started sucking on Finland's neck, making tiny red marks. It made him incredibly happy to be doing this finally, even if he didn't show it much.

Whimpering a bit under the caress, Finland ran his fingers through Sweden's hair. When there was a particularly hard thrust, his legs opened wider on instinct so that it might hit his prostate. "Please Su-san... You can put more in..." Although he wanted to just get to it, he knew it would be more painful for both of them if he wasn't stretched enough.

Pushing another finger inside, Sweden moved to another spot on his neck. They would be at the cabin for about a week, so that should be enough time for the marks to fade. For some reason, Tino always got angry at him when he left obvious marks.

Slowly his hands slid down to Berwald's back and his nails dug lightly into it. It was so difficult not to just yell at his lover to put it in him right now because of all the things he was doing to get him riled up. After so long without being close like this, Tino would have to keep himself from cumming as soon as it was in.

Wanting to be finished with this part, Sweden added the last finger. He moved his mouth up to Tino's, stealing his air. With his other hand, he avoided Finland's cock, knowing that he was already so close to cumming.

Dovetailing his tongue with the other one, Tino had started to rock his hips subconsciously. He just wanted more friction then he was getting at the moment, and was desperate to get it. Normally he would have blushed that he was getting so aroused, but now he was fuelled by the pure lust pooling in his balls.

Knowing that Finland was now either ready or they were both too turned on to not get to it right now, Berwald took out his fingers. He heard Tino let out a sad breath at the emptiness, but soon replaced the emptiness with his length, pressing up against the puckered hole.

Looking into Sweden's bright eyes as his length slowly pressed against his entrance, Tino just nodded and put his arms on the bed to hold himself up. "I'm ready. I've been waiting for so long..."

Giving a low growl as his head was encased in tight warmth, Sweden pushed his hips forward even more. He wanted to be as deep inside as possible, so he lifted Tino's legs up so they hooked over his shoulders.

Wrapping his ankles around Sweden's neck, Finland let out a quiet moan as they started to move almost immediately. He could see a few small drops of precum drip from his member onto the apron, but he could barely notice it over the overwhelming pleasure in his lower half.

Grabbing the cock in front of him, Berwald pulled on it. His other hand was still on Finland's leg so he could pull him closer when he thrust forward. He didn't much like this position, because he couldn't kiss Tino, but it was best for getting deep.

An embarrassingly loud moan came from Finland's throat before he could keep himself quiet. He knew that he didn't have to be careful about keeping his voice down, but it was still hard not to try and keep the habit. After all, he wouldn't want to scar Peter if he let it slip normally.

Angling himself, Sweden aimed for where he knew Tino's sweet spot was. He heard a moan, and aimed there again. "Louder." He grunted, hair falling into his eyes annoyingly. He would have shaved it off long ago if it wasn't for Finland liking it.

"Su-saaahhhh!" He practically yelled into the warming air. It didn't help that the only thing keeping him from releasing at this moment was his own will. His violet eyes had dilated so much that he was able to make out the small twitches in Sweden's normally stoic face that signalled he was enjoying this as much as Finland was.

Feeling a hot coil inside the bottom of his stomach, Berwald thrust even faster. They both weren't going to last much longer, after not doing this for so long. His hand sped up as well, matching his thrusts.

The only warning Finland had before he climaxed was his vision turning white and his ears ringing for a few seconds afterwards. He was still panting as he felt Berwald let go of his softening member in favour for putting it on the bed to help him thrust harder and deeper as he was seconds away from his own release.

His climax came fast, shooting deep into Tino. He kept thrusting, milking all the cum from his cock. Berwald held Finland close as he pulled out, his limp shaft falling onto the bed. "M' wife." He mumbled quietly into his hair, falling to his side so he didn't squish the smaller blond.

"It's still embarrassing Su-san..." Finland mumbled against his damp chest. A second of relaxed silence fell before he looked down at his soiled apron. "I'm going to have to wash it again now, but it was worth it."

Grunting in agreement, Sweden moved his arm so they would both be more comfortable. Of course, it wasn't too late, but sleeping in each other's arms after making love was always one of his favourite parts. Of course, he didn't mind the sex either.

Getting comfortable in the other's embrace despite the apron covered in cum that he was still wearing, Finland wrapped his arms and legs around Berwald. It was always a nice feeling to be so close even after they were done, since they could hear each others racing heartbeats. His eyes were starting to close, but it was to be expected of both of them.

"G'night." Sweden mumbled, just loud enough to be heard before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
